Lighting systems, such as recessed luminaires, often include a housing into which a finishing section is installed. The finishing section can include a light source and a trim. The finishing section can be secured within the recessed housing using a variety of mechanisms such as torsion springs and friction clips. In some cases, magnets have been used to secure the finishing section within the recessed housing as an alternative to torsions springs or friction clips. However, the use of magnets to secure a finishing section within a housing can have certain challenges. For example, magnets typically must be precisely aligned in order to properly secure the finishing section within the housing. Furthermore, alignment of the magnets can be challenging when encountering ceilings of varying thicknesses. Accordingly, an improved system of magnets used to retain a finishing section within a recessed housing of a lighting system would be advantageous.